


Moon Princes

by GeniusCactus



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, M/M, Parody, Sailor Moon References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusCactus/pseuds/GeniusCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which Sailor Moon character are you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon Princes

“And number 5 is right,” Oishi said, giving Eiji a smooch on the lips, “and number 8 is right,” he continued, giving Eiji another kiss, “and number 25 is right, too, good job!” Oishi said, giving Eiji a final kiss.

“Only because I have such a wonderful tutor,” Eiji gushed, wrapping both of his arms around Oishi’s waist and giving him a long tongue filled kiss.

Honestly, those two have no shame. Even with the door wide open and Fuji sitting just a couple feet away at Eiji’s desk they continued to act like that. Having already completed all of his assignments, Fuji stifled a yawn and decided to check if his favorite online interior design magazine had any new publications. He wiggled the mouse to wake up Eiji’s computer.

The first thing that appeared on screen was one of those flashy teenybopper pop quizzes:

‘Which Sailor Moon character are you? Find out with our short reliable quiz NOW!!1!’

The quiz kept blinking insistently as if it was begging Fuji to click it. “Sailor Moon,” Fuji breathed. He had no idea what or who ‘Sailor Moon’ was, but the ladies on the quiz cover page reminded him of the way his sister used to dress for High School halloween parties. 

The flashes of light from the computer screen caught Eiji’s eye. “Fuji whacha doin’?” He said, bouncing from his position on Oishi’s lap to Fuji’s side.

“It seems like one of your sisters left something interesting up on your computer.”

“What were they doing sneaking around in my room!?” Eiji exclaimed. Looking closely at the screen he sounded out the words “Sai-lor Mo-on,” slowly as rapidly blinking neon lights reflected in his eyes.

Eiji breathed a sigh of relief, “Oh, that’s just my big brother’s, he really likes that show for some reason. Fuji, let’s try out the quiz! It looks so cool!”

_Cool_ , wasn't the word Fuji would have chosen to describe it, but each to his own.

“Guys, shouldn’t we get back to…you know… **studying**?”

“Oishiii!” Eiji whined, bouncing back over to the bed and wrapping his arms around his partner, “This will take like 2 minutes, I promise. Then we can go back to studying!”

“Oh, _studying,_  that’s what you guys we’re doing?” Fuji said, causing Oishi’s ears to turn a vibrant shade of red.

After finishing filling in his answers, Fuji pressed submit. A pretty girl with flowing aquamarine hair popped up on the screen:

_You got **Sailor Neptune!** Three words: Gorgeous, Gifted, Gay _

“Wow, Fuji’s result is so accurate! I wanna try!” Eiji said, running back over to his desk and nudging Fuji out of the chair.

After a couple seconds Eiji submitted his answers. A girl with long blonde pigtails stuffing her face with a triple-decker ice cream cone came up:

_You got **Sailor Moon!** Immature at times and not very good at academics, but you know what matters most. Friendship._

“Oh my God! Guys, this quiz, it gets me!” Eiji squealed, now dragging Oishi over to the screen, “Your turn now!”

After methodically thinking through every answer, it took him about 10 minutes, Oishi finally completed the quiz. A fearsome looking women riding motorbike popped up, Fuji's character (Sailor Neptune) sat on the back embracing her tightly:

_You got **Sailor Uranus!** Rough and tumble rebel girl. Nobody messes with you._

_‘That’s right, nobody messes with the Shuichirouinator,’_ Oishi smirked triumphantly.

“Oishi, I think you got the wrong one! Take it again!” Eiji frowned, gesturing for Oishi to press the back arrow.

“It’s Tezuka’s turn.” Fuji interrupted, politely waiting for Oishi to give him back the desk chair.

“Tezuka isn’t even here,” Eiji replied in confusion.

“Tezuka doesn’t like taking these types of quizzes. He thinks they are a ‘waste of time,’ so I usually end up filling them in for him.” Fuji clarified, as he clicked through the answers with enough speed and confidence for them to have been his own.

“Amazing, Fuji!” Eiji clapped in awe, “You know Tezuka well enough to do this kind of thing…”

Fuji clicked the ‘submit’ button and a picture of a black cat with a crescent moon on its forehead popped up on the screen.

_You got **Luna!** You are the cool mentor type. It’s a mystery how old you really are._

“WHAT! Why does Tezuka get to be the cat?! No fair!” Eiji yelled, beating at thin air with his fists.

_'This quiz seems surprisingly accurate. Maybe I, the valiant vice captain should send it to the rest of the team,'_ Oishi thought.

That evening the rest of the regulars received an interesting email from the vice captain:

_Dear Seigaku Regulars,_

_Below you will find the link to a very reliable quiz. Please send your result to me after taking the quiz. I was thinking we could it as a fun way to get to know each other better and make match ups for next practice._

_Best,_  
_Vice Captain Oishi <3_

Kawamura was the first to open the email, and being the respectable guy he is took the quiz right on the spot. After submitting his answers, a pretty girl with brown hair and a ponytail popped up:

_You got **Sailor Jupiter!** A natural born fighter and an excellent chef_

“Someone likes my cooking!” Kawamura smiled, not only sending his results to Oishi, but also printing out a copy to stick on his fridge at home.

Kaidou is the type to ignore these types of quizzes, especially when they concern girl’s manga. But, this wasn’t just any quiz; it was a request...no a command from his upperclassmen. After submitting his answers a girl with sleek black hair and fire in her eyes came on the screen:

_You got **Sailor Mars!** You pick fights with teammates and are superstitious_

“I am not superstitious….” Kaidou growled, reluctantly sending the result to his vice captain.

_'Quizzes such as these are a good way to gather data oneself_ ,' Inui thought  grabbing a small notebook labeled ‘Inui Sadaharu Data.’ After clicking through the questions and pressing submit, a girl with blue hair surrounded by water popped up:

_You got **Sailor Mercury!** You’re a big ol’ nerd with few friends_

_'And sometimes these quizzes are just a waste of one’s time_ ,' Inui remembered, placing his notebook back in his desk.

Momo was the next person to take the quiz. Half clicking, half eating he didn’t think hard about the answers. Then, like a magical dream, a super hot blonde wearing a short skirt appeared on screen:

_You got **Sailor Venus!** You play a sport._

“Woah! This quiz is really accurate!” Momo said, quickly forwarding the result to Oishi and all of his other social media friends.

Echizen was the last member to take the quiz, waiting until his library duty to use the computer to check his email. He was tempted to delete the email and pretend he never received it, but realized this was a good chance for him to get a cooler result than everyone else and show them up.

A short girl with pink hair who looked to be about 5 or 6 appeared on screen:

_You got **Sailor Mini Moon!** Shorty, brat, baby, these are just some of the names your teammates--_

Echizen quickly pressed the back button before anyone else could see. He re-did a couple answers and a smartly dressed man wearing a cape and top hat came up:

_You got **Tuxedo Mask!** When the team is in a tight pinch you are always there to save the day!_

That's more like it.

_Made made dane_

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me!
> 
> Just for fun, not meant to offend or belittle Sailor Moon fans. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
